


Good Little Kitten

by BunnyFair



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: She would always be his good little kitten, even when he pissed off her sister. And he would always be her big bad sabertooth, even when he had to cut out a bullet in the living room
Relationships: Victor Creed/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 27





	Good Little Kitten

Victor softly growled as he shuffled in, peeling his long coat off. Dropping it on the ground, he elbowed the door shut. He inhaled deeply as he walked over to the couch, dropping down and propping his foot up on the coffee table.

Easily tearing through his pants leg, he glanced up as the shower stopped and the occupant stepped out. He frowned at the healed bullet wound and softly growled. He'd have to cut it out then.

Extending his claws, he paused when a sweet smell entered the room. "Shave for me, kitten?"

Alice patted her hair and perky cat ears dry as she walked over to sit on the coffee table beside his foot. "Well, I did shave. And scrubbed off some dead skin. Did Sera shoot you again?"

He growled out, "What's it look like?"

She tilted her head as she leaned closer, looking over the side of his leg. "Almost got your knee. Let me clean it off a bit."

He grumbled softly but moved his hands back as she dabbed his leg with her damp towel. Glancing down at her, he smirked widely at the sight of his tank top barely covering her. Simple black panties peeked out as she cleaned off his leg and looked over the healed bullet.

She folded her towel and laid it on the floor under his leg. "Alright, go for it. Try not to bleed all over the rug."

He softly huffed, glancing down at the bear-skin rug. "If I ruin it, I'll get a new one."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, kissing his cheek. "I'm gonna fix some food."

He grumbled softly and pressed his claw into his skin, starting to dig out the bullet. She smiled slightly and padded to the kitchen, grabbing some meat out the fridge. She blinked when her phone rang and quickly walked to the bedroom, snagging it off the table.

Resting it between her cheek and shoulder, she chirped, "Hiya. I see you shot my mate."

Seraphina tapped her fingers and hummed softly. "Well, he did try to fight Logan again. I warned him I would shoot him. Next time I'm taking out his kneecap."

Alice softly sighed as she pulled out some meat. "Please don't, I don't want to deal with that. For god's sake, he's taking this one out in the living room."

Seraphina tilted her head. "Well, I told him not to try to fight Logan again. We are on vacation and I will be spending time with my huband."

Alice hummed happily as she pulled out a pan, tossing the meat in. "Yeah, yeah, and someone can't help but fight whenever they're close by."

Victor growled loudly as he stalked into the kitchen, sliding his claws along her thighs. "Just making sure he's staying in shape."

Seraphina narrowed her eyes. "Tell your mate if he tries again, he's going to be missing a kneecap. Love you, Alice. If he gives you trouble, call me."

Alice rolled her eyes and flipped the steak. "Love ya too. Got ya on speed dial."

Victor nipped her neck as she hung up. "She's an annoyance."

Alice hummed softly, reaching up to grab a plate. "She's my sister. Here, eat. Warmed it up for you."

Victor nipped her shoulder and straightened up, tearing a piece off with his claws and popping it into his mouth. He grabbed her hips and turned her around, easily lifting her up to sit on the counter. She softly squeaked and gripped his shoulders, pouting at him.

He smirked and tore off another piece, the juices running down his fingers. "C'mere."

She tilted her head and hummed softly when he pressed his lips to hers, gripping her thighs. She parted her lips and blinked when he slid the piece of meat into her mouth. She easily swallowed it and pulled back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Gross."

He chuckled softly and tore off another piece. "Need more meat on your bones."

She softly sighed and shook her head. "I like my meat cooked, not half-alive."

He smirked as he swallowed the piece, llicking his fingers. "Cooking it takes out most of the nutrients. Live on the wild side, embrace your little inner feral."

She hummed softly and poked his chest. "How about we attempt to be civilized? I'm too much of a pampered kitty to be wild like you."

He grinned and nipped her lip, pressing his claws into her thighs gently. "I'll untame you, kitten."

She loosely hugged his shoulders, tugging on a piece of long hair. "You wish."

His grin widened as he lifted her up, holding her close. "That was a promise, kitten."

She giggled softly and purred when he pressed his lip to hers, tightening her grip on his shoulders as he walked to the bedroom. She moaned softly when he palmed her ass, the tips of his claws pressing against her skin. He softly growled, laying her back on the bed.

She settled back, tightening her leg around his waist to grind her hips against his. He softly groaned and grinded against her, his erection tenting his pants. She moaned softly, arching into him.

He softly growled and pulled back to pull his shirt off, roughly unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down. She nipped his shoulder and slipped off her borrowed tank top, giggling softly at his low growl. "Can't you ever be nice?"

Kicking off his pants, he reached up to slice through her panties. "No."

She lightly pouted and squeaked when he wrapped an arm around her waist, flipping her over onto her hands and knees. She arched her back as he dragged his hand down her side, purring lowly. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her shoulder as he pressed his hips to hers, his cock sliding against her pussy.

She moaned softly, pressing back against him. He smirked widely against her back and reached down, stroking his cock slowly before sliding in. Her toes curled and she arched back, moving her hips slightly.

He pressed his claws against her hip and slowly moved, growling softly. "Good little kitten."

She nodded slightly, closing her eyes as she rested her head on the bed. She purred out, "Your kitten."

He hummed softly and suddenly thrusted roughly, tightening his grip on her hip. "Always."

She moaned louder and tightened her grip on the blanket. He smirked widely and continued to roughly thrust, keeping his pace slow. She closed her eyes, enjoying the rough pace.

He nipped at her neck and shoulder, turning her skin red and tender. She shifted lightly and gripped his wrist in one hand, her claws extended. He smirked as her short claws pressed against his wrist, dragging his tongue across the tender spots.

She shuddered, pressing back against him and gasping softly when he moved his hand from her hip to rub her clit. He smirked widely and rubbed her clit quickly, softly groaning when her cunt clenched around his cock.

He straightened up and gripped her hips tightly, thrusting rapidly. She moaned into the bed, curling her toes. He softly growled and pressed his claws into her skin, thrusting several times before cumming.

She mewled softly, feeling him settle on top of her, encasing her under him. He nuzzled her neck, leaning into his forearms on the bed. He lowly purred, his chest vibrating against her back.

She smiled softly and shifted slightly, twisting her head to lightly kiss him. He held her close and slowly pulled away, laying down on his side. She settled down and curled up close, letting out a slow breath.

He tucked her close, gently tracing his claws along her hip. "Always gonna be my little kitten."

She smiled softly, kissing his forearm. "Always gonna be my big bad sabertooth."


End file.
